Lock Cole's First Love
by Yasha Clstmk213
Summary: Lock Cole met this cute girl when he was 14, this is his first love...


Lock Cole's First Love  
  
"Lock, my dear," Lock's mother said, "you're going to a house in Samatha Village, it's my friend's house." "Oh, really? Is that near my school?" young, fourteen-year-old Lock said. "Oh, yes, it's near the school you'll be going to. My friend is a very kind woman, you don't have to be afraid." She said while patting her dearest boy. "I'll be very sad if you're not around, you have to take care of yourself." Lock said shyly, "don't worry about me, you, too."  
  
A week later.  
  
"Girls!" A beautiful woman called her daughter; she might wants to announce something. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, mommy!" girls replied. "There will be a boy come to our house, he's my friend's son and older than you three, later. You three need to be polite when he comes here." "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, mommy!"  
  
*I'll introduce the family: there are three girls. Christine the oldest, Olive, and Maliko the youngest. Their father is busy at work outside mostly, and he is a summon prince. Their mother is a beautiful human woman. Christine has ¼ of human blood. Christine and Olive is twin. Also Maliko is an adopted daughter but the girls consider as their real sister that born in the same day! They get along very well, almost never argue!  
  
Later.  
  
Ding-dong. A young boy, carrying a suitcase and a backpack, came to their house. "Oh, hi, you must be Lock, hold on," then calling inside the house, "girls, come here and say hello to the 'brother'." The girls' mother said. "Hello, Lock oniichan." Girls said loudly, and Christine the loudest. Lock saw those outgoing girls, he felt embarrassing, said shyly, "Hello, girls, I'll be study at the school near here for three years, so yorosiku." "Yorosiku onegai shimasu." Girls said, and, again, Christine the loudest.  
  
Later at the girls' room.  
  
The girls were sitting on the bed talking about the new boy just came to live in their house. Christine said, "He's so handsome, I like him." Maliko said as Lock is her dream boyfriend, "me, too." However, Olive said, " That's handsome? I don't think so." Christine asked, " why?" Olive said, " because I don't like him so much," Maliko said, " well, sis, you gonna used to him because he is going to live here until he graduates from the school here." Olive said, "don't worry, I just said that I don't like that type. Of course WE'll use to him." Christine and Maliko said, "That's good!" And continued with their conversation with other things.  
  
Later.  
  
Lock was unpacking, thinking, "Wow, these girls are so loud, I donno if I gonna get along with them." "Hey! Lock oniichan!" He heard a girl's voice calling him, turned his head around, he saw long, black hair girl. Lock said, "You must be the loudest girl! Well, come in and is there anything I can do for you?" The girl said, "nothing special, just want to talk to you, getting to know more of you." Lock thinking, "maybe I can ask her name fir." "Lock oniichan, I'm Christine. I'm the oldest girl in the family." Christine said cheerfully. Lock said, "wow, I was gonna ask your name, ok, how old are you?" "I'm nine! And you?" "I'm fourteen years old. You're so outgoing!" "Oh thank you, don't be so shy!" "Oh, when is your birthday?" "Mine's February 13th, the day before Valentine's day. And you?" "Mine's November 24th." " Then you're Sagittarius, Mine's get along very well with yours!" "So, you're Aquarius!" Lock said shyly, with blushing face. "Well, it seems like you're busy, I'll leave for now and I won't bother you." "It's ok, we can talk while I'm unpacking." Then they talked for while afternoon, with laughter. At night, before sleep, Lock said to himself, "Wow, Christine's outgoing, but she understands that I'm shy, I like her kindness, and cuteness. I can be her 'brother'." Christine, on the other hand, thought, "That's what I thought, I like him! I like this kind of 'brother.' Also he's humorous, too. I must get along very well with him."  
  
Then in this year, Christine always tries to see Lock every time he has time. Their interest are the same, even they like each other. They also call each other with their nickname; Lock as Loh-kun, and Christine as Chris.  
  
After a year.  
  
Lock receive a letter from his family, he didn't know what happened to them. When he opened his letter, he was shocked! The letter said, "Dear Lock, unfortunately, you're going to stop your school. Your father is dead, killed by someone we don't know. According to our tradition, you must continue your father's work. Come back as fast as you can. Love, mom." Lock was very scary; he didn't want to leave the family so fast! Especially Christine. So Lock invited Christine to his room to watch a scary movie at night. The movie was so scary that Christine screams a lot and hugging Lock the whole time. After the movie was over, Christine was too scared to move, she was shocked. Lock said, "don't be afraid, it's over," then she cried for a long time, said, ": Oh, Loh-kun, the movie was so scary!!" and Lock hugged her to comfort her.  
  
Next Day.  
  
Lock was packing in his room. Suddenly, Christine came in with full of tears when she calling, "Loh-kun------." Lock saw her crying, when he finished packing and said, "Chris, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Christine said while sniffing, "I. wait, why are you packed? The school isn't over yet." Lock sighed, and said, "I got an letter about my father's death. Our family has a tradition; if father died or retired, a son must continue doing his job. I'm going back to continue his job. What's wrong?" Christine cried again and said, "My mom just died." sniffing, ".because she was fooled by." sniffing, ".a guy who is an armor of Khastra Emperor." Sniffing, ".She said that he suddenly told my mom he doesn't love her anymore yesterday." sniffing ".and cried before her death." sniffing, ".I thought I still have you after my mother's death," sniffing ".now that you are going and how am I going to do?" Then Christine cried again. Lock hugged her to comfort her, noticing her new heart necklace on her neck, told her, "don't cry, Chris, actually, maybe we will meet again somewhere. You'll be a traveler for practicing your magic, right? Maybe you can visit me." Then he gave her a ring, said, "if we meet again, will you marry me?" Christine was shacked, "what? But I'm just ten and you are fifteen." Lock said," well, I'm giving the ring to you now because I love you and I don't want to marry someone else in the future. So, will you?" Christine said, "Well, ok, I love you, too." Then they were hugging.  
  
Next day.  
  
Lock was going to leave with his stuff; Christine went outside to stop him. Christine said, "wait, I wants to sing a song for you before you leave." Lock said, "ok." Christine sings her favorite song with her angel- like voice, "Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart To weave by picking up the pieces that remain Melodies of life--love's lost refrain  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name  
  
* A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond  
  
So far and away, see the bird as it flies by Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
  
* A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind Your voice will still remember our melody Now I know we'll carry on Melodies of life Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts As long as we remember." Lock said, trying not to cry out, "Thank you, Chris. I'll miss you." Christine said, looking down, "I'll miss you, too." Lock hugged her for a while and left Christine cried alone.  
  
The End  
  
*The song Christine sang was Melodies of Life (English Version), vocals by Emiko Shiratori. 


End file.
